Please Don't Go
by Broken Valentine
Summary: Well, I have gotten so many flames for this story already. Please stop flaming me! I spent my hard earned time writing this! Yes, I killed off Itachi. DarkAngel, forgive me. ItaSaku. If you don't like the paring or story then, DON'T REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

AK: Hi! I'm sorry that I haven't been working on my other stories, but I came up with this story at 1:00am. I didn't want to lose this idea and I didn't want to type this so early in the morning. So, I turned it into a comic... which really sucks. This will most likely be a two-shot. Okay, Sakura is 20, Itachi is 25, and Sasuke is 20. Oh and, Sakura is pregnant with Itachi's baby. With that done, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Sa- sasuke! What are you doing?!" The frightened kinouchi was backed up to a wall. 

"Sakura, you are mine, but first I need to kill that thing inside you." The raven haired boy took out a kunai and ran at the helpless girl. "Say goodbye too his cursed monster!"

"Stop or you will die instead of Sakura." A voice said. Sasuke stopped.

"Come out now you coward!" Sasuke demanded. The figure did so. "Brother..." The Uchiha looked at his elder sibling.

"She belongs to me Itachi!" He continued.

"She belongs too no one but herself." Itachi said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Sakura looked into her lover's eyes.

"But you love me!" Sasuke pointed to himself.

"Correction. I **_loved_** you." You could hear the venom in that word. "Itachi-kun loves me for who I am! Unlike you! You just wanted me for an heir!"

"Sakura, your words cut deep." Sasuke closed his eyes. "But now I have to cut deep into you!" He reopened his eyes to reveil(sp?) his Sharingan. The Uchiha ran at the girl with another kunai in hand.

"Fuck!" Sakura stumbled backwards, closed her eyes, and waited for the impact.

She soon notice that it never came, Sakura opened her eyes and gasped.

"Sa- sakura..." Itachi fell backwards into her arms. "No, no! Don't leave me! Not here! Not now! Not with him!" Sakura sobbed as she used as much chakra to heal Itachi. "I can't even heal good enough to let you live, I'm weak. I healed you enough so that you could be alive for 15 minutes."

"Y- you're not weak and th- thank y- you." Itachi's voice sounded faint.

"Thank you for not calling me weak." Sakura cried.

"Please name our child Takara if it's a gi-girl." Itachi took hold of Sakura's hand and placed it on her stoumch.

Sakura continued to sob. "Yes, she will be our tresure.(1)"

Itachi coughed up more blood. "When I die, take my forehead protector, and head to Suna. I don't trust my brother one bit."

"Okay." She replyed.

"Goodbye my cherry blossom, I love you, be safe you and our child." Itachi ran his hand through his lover's bubble gum pink hair for the last time.

"I love you too, good bye Itachi-kun." Sakura sobbed even harder than before. They kissed each other for one last time. Itachi looked straight in to her emarald eyes for the last time. Sakura saw his onix eyes fade under his eyeslids.

Itachi never woke up.

"Sasuke..." She asked.

"Hm?" Sasuke wondered.

"Did you ever think Itachi-kun was in more pain that you?! He was just a few minutes ago! Even now! I would never get with anyone else, Itachi-kun your the only one for me... " Sakura held a locket close to heart heart and cried into the piece of jewerly.(sp?)

She took Itachi's forhead protector and cloak, she left saying this, "Sasuke, I swear, I will get my revenge."

Sakura headed home and gathered enough money for her trip. She changed into brown capris with a black skirt over them and a red tank top covering all of herself, including her stoumch.

"Okay, I better go now." Sakura said and vanished in a whirlwind of sakura petals.

* * *

AK: Well, there you have it! I did a story where I killed off Itachi. I'll update when I get a good amount of reviews! So, review!


	2. Avenging and the reason I'm not updating

AK: Hi! I've decided to finish this story. Yeah, it's a two-shot, but, eh, who cares? I haven't gotten that many reviews for it. -starts to sulk-

Naruto: Oh great. We don't own Naruto, blah, blah. Oh with the god damned story!

* * *

_13 years after Itachi's death ..._

"Are you ready Takara?" A certain pink-haired kinouchi asked. "Yes, I am ready to avenge my father's death." Takara balled her hand up into a fist.

Sakura was happy she had a girl, she taught her everything she knew from Tsunade, Kakashi, and all her ex-friends. Takara, now 13, was almost following in her father's foot steps, currently at an ANBU rank. Her black hair is waist length, in a low pony tail with her bangs hung out, a lot like Itachi's and Takara's eyes were as emarald as her mother's.

"Let's head to Konoha." Sakura said. Takara just nodded. The mother and daughter ran off to their old village.

_Sakura and Takara arrive in Konoha_

"We're back in this cursed village." Sakura spat out.

"Wow, so this is what Konoha looks like..." Her daughter was is a daze.

"Don't get used to it." The kinouchi demanded, giving her dughter a glare.

The mother and daughter duo searched around for Itachi's killer.

"Sakura?"A blond asked.

"Hello Naruto." She said with an evil smirk.

"**_Sasuke _**..." Sakura said with venom.

"Sakura..." The olny Uchiha replyed.

"Sasuke... you die here!" The pink haired girl rushed at her ex-teammate.

He jumped out of her way, unknowing what was about to hit him.

"Huh?" Sasuke turned around, only to be face to face with the Mangekyo Sharingan.

_In Mangekyo Sharingan..._

"... Oh fuck, NOT THIS! NOT THIS AGAIN!" Sasuke screamed, clutching his head in pain and anger.

"I will make you wander in this day, same thing my father did to you." Takara had a smirk on her face.

"... Please... Not... This... AGAIN!" He scremaed once more.

"Ha ha ha, face your past again, Uncle Sasuke, I want you to feel my mother's pain when you killed my father!" She laughed evily.

_Back In Real Life.._

"Ta- Takara..." The raven-haired boy looked up his niece with one eye open, still hold his head.

"What..." She said without looking back.

"Wh- why did you do this to me? Your own uncle?" Sasuke asked.

"Damn, your as dense as Naruto. I did that cause YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Takara pointed at her uncle.

"I needed to sur-surpass him for k-killing my clan, Takara!" He was now clutching his heart.

"My mother told me that. Let me ask you this... Did you ever think that anyone else besides you was in pain?!" The raven-haired girl yelled her last sentance.

"No..." The Uchiha survivor looked down.

"Well, your just pathetic! Naruto, my mother, and for God's sake, even Gaara, were in even more pain than you! My mom, she was ridiculed most of her childhood! Naruto, he had no friends most of his childhood and never experienced love until Iruka came around! Gaara, he thought he had love, but it was snatched away from him!" She yelled.

'Ouch, that's gonna hurt Sasuke's pride so much.' Naruto thought.

"You're not even worth killing Sasuke." Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the neck and said, "Goodbye, for now."

"We will avenge my father's death Uncle Sasuke." Takara said fading into the darkness with her mother.

Naruto and Sasuke could hear was an evil laugh fading.

* * *

AK: Well, I made Takara tell Sasuke off! But it's complete, I know it kinda sucks ass. Wanna know why I'm not updating so fast? Well, it's because I'm grounded... FOR THE REST OF THAT GOD DAMN SCHOOL YEAR! T.T, I can't: Use the computer for the rest of the God damn year, Use my PS2 for the rest of the God damn year, and My Ipod is getting shipped off to the Philippines!!!!!! Oh and, SOMEONE AT MY SCHOOL WENT INTO MY BACKPACK AND STOLE MY CELL PHONE!!!!!!! Plus, my dad took MapleStory off my computer and now I can't see Dustin, T.T, Lana, if you see Dustin, Please tell him why I'm not on and tell him that I love him, PLEASE LANA! Please my readers and reviewers, pity me. T.T 

Sasuke: Ha ha ha ha! Bitch is grounded!

Deidara: Uh oh, Sasuke, you better start runnin'!

Sasuke: Why?

AK: Sasuke...

Sasuke: Uh oh, I know that tone, oh fuck... -starts running-

AK: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR AN UCHIHA!!!!!

Itachi, Naruto: -laughing to hard to even talk-

AK: Okay, I'm back!

Sasori: Damn.

AK: This ain't a scene, it's a God damn arms race! This ain't a scene, it's a God damn arms race! This ain't a scene, it's a God damn arms race!

Naruto: The hell...?

AK: Singing. Duh. From Fall Out Boy's album! The song is called This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race and it's from their new album titled Infinity On High. Sadly, The album doesn't come out till Febuary 2007. Read, Review, and Pity Me. T.T


	3. Everyone must read this!

AK: OH MY GOD! I GOT THE RUDEST FLAME EVER! Here it is:

From: Sasuke

Do you have something against me? cause if you do, I will hunt you down, cut off you dick and feed it to a monkey,and watch you go into cardiac arrest.

I FUCKING WATCHED MY OWN BROTHER KILL MY OWN BROTHER, AND I COULDN'T STOP HIM!

You have some nerve, watch your family die by someone you love and trusted and you'll see what I mean. I hate your sue and I hate you! Go to hell and get a life...I hear it's nice this time of year. Bitch.

Dear Emo Kid,

WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! Dude, you have a huge mental problem, LIKE THE REAL SASUKE!

Oh and by the way, I AM A GIRL!!!!!! READ MY PROFILE FOR GOD'S SAKE!

I dare you to _**try**_ to make a fan fic with a made up character and post it on here! You'll see how hard it is to try and not make your character a Gary or Mary Sue!

Here's another thing, my character's parents were killed by Sasuke! I have a life, your the one that doesn't have a life, you're going around and PRETENDING to be Sasuke. Oh and Sasuke has a varitey of nicknames such as Emo Kid and Sasugay. Go burn in hell mother fucker.

From,

Akatsuki Keashi

P.S. I have so many people that agree with me!


	4. ANOTHER REVIEW REPLY

Dear readers,

If you read Akatsuki Keashi's stories often, you should know that she mentions the girl named "Lana" or Konoha's Kage. Which so happens to be me. Yes, I hacked her account. Well not really, she gave me permission. Really. You can ask her yourself! Please don't report me (Insert nervous laugh) Anyway, I saw these ridiculously interesting reviews on this story, and I couldn't resist; the author herself called me up laughing at this guy, who calls himself "Sasuke."

Anyway, I asked Karla if I could reply to this guy on her story, and she said yes so here goes:

Hello "Sasuke!"

So I hear you called my friend a... well you called her many things that I don't feel I need to remember, due to their uselessness. Here's what I have to say to your first review:

You say that you, and I quote: "FUCKIN WATCHED MY OWN BRATHER KILL MY WHOLE FAMILY, AND I COULDN'T STOP HIM!"

... doesn't that kind of prove how much of a wimp you are? Besides, Sasuke didn't watch his brother kill his whole family, he just came home to see dead bodies on the floor. Plus, you can't seem to spell "Brother" either.

Here's what I have to say about your second review:

You know what I wonder? Why would you accuse her of "Humping" all that walks? I mean, how do you know. Do you WATCH her or something? When you request for her to stop writing this story, did you ever think that maybe this website is called "FANFICTION" for a reason? All FANS don't have to be good authors. And correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't FICTION kind of imply that it doesn't have to go along with the real thing? I'd like to see your writing that doesn't have a long line of swear words in it.

And FINALLY, here's what I have to say overall.

You know what I find funny? That you might possibly think that Sasuke is a real person, not a cartoon, and that you can impersonate him.

I also find this funny: That you actually paid attention to the updating of the story, after expressing so well your dislike for it, and replied.

In conclusion, I only have two words for you: "Screw you."

Sincerely, KK


	5. Author's Note

Dear Readers and/or Flamers,

I have to agree with Konoha's Kage on the last review reply but I'm not going to say anything to "Sasuke" or any of my other flamers. If you want to know why it sucks, I'll tell you. It's because I thought of it at one in the morning.

I would love to thank these people:

Akatsuki Gang

Konoha's Kage

&

Dark Angel

Thanks for the advice Itachi!

With Love,

Akatsuki Keashi


End file.
